Death Note
by leekasperr
Summary: [CHAPTER 1a] Jungkook x Taehyung FF! Vkook / Taekook!


**- Death Note -**

**CHAPTER 1a**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**& Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat dan eyeliner yang sangat khas di matanya, sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja sexy dan sangat cantik dengan rambut blonde panjang yang bergelombang. Namja itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Namja itu mendapatkan nominasi pria tertampan saat dia masih kuliah. Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang menawarkan perkerjaan kepadanya saat ini. Tentu perkerjaan yang paling banyak ditawarkan kepadanya adalah menjadi seorang model. Tetapi namja eyeliner ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perkerjaan itu. Kini dia meliburkan dirinya atas seijin orang tuanya sembari menemukan perkerjaan yang cocok untuknya.

.

Yeoja itu adalah Oh Hayoung. Dia adalah kekasih dari Kim Taehyung. Yeoja cantik ini juga termasuk dalah nominasi yeoja tercantik saat dia masi kuliah. Sehingga mereka berdua kelihatan sangat cocok dan serasi jika bersama. Hayoung memiliki sifat yang sangat "high class" oleh karena itu, sangat sulit bagi seseorang yang ingin menjadi namja yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan, kalian harus menjadi seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Kim Taehyung dan Oh Hayoung merayakan Anniversary mereka yang ke satu bulan. Mereka merayakannya di sebuah restoran mewah di Seoul tentunya. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis. Dan perayaan anniv mereka pun terjadi dengan lancar. Ketika merasa cukup, Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hayoung dan mereka pun mengucakap selamat tinggal karena setelah ini, Hayoung akan pergi ke California, USA untuk menemui keluarganya selama 1 bulan dan penerbangan itu akan dilaksanakan pada malam ini. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sang kekasih, Hayoung naik ke dalam mobil mewahnya yang di kendarai oleh supirnya yang telah menunggu untuk segera mengantarnya ke bandara.

.

Kini Taehyung pulang dengan mobilnya sendirian. di perjalanan, Taehyung memikirkan hal apa yang dapat dilakukannya di saat kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menemaninya selama 1 bulan kedepan. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Taehyung ingin mengajak sahabatnya, Park Jimin untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya saat ini. Taehyung pun mulai menelepon sahabat nya itu. Belum sempat Taehyung mengatakan apa-apa, Taehyung langsung menutup telefonnya karena Taehyung tau jika sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu sedang mabuk. Bagaimana Taehyung tidak ingat, jika Jimin pasti akan pergi ke discotic & "bermain" dengan wanita-wanita di sana untuk mengisi waktu liburnya.

.

Kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas lagi di kepalanya. Taehyung akan pergi ke sebuah perpustakaan yang biasa dikunjunginya dan membaca beberapa buku disana seperti dulu. Dulu, taehyung hampir 80% mengisi waktu luangnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tentu Taehyung sangat suka membaca. Taehyung segera memutar balik dari arah jalan pulangnya ke arah perpustakaan itu berada. Jujur saja, Taehyung memang tidak terlalu suka berada di rumahnya. Dia lebih suka berpergian karena Eommanya yang selalu membicarakan ketidak-setujuannya terhadap hubungan Taehyung dengan Hayoung karena Eomma Taehyung yang memang tidak menyukai sifat Hayoung yang "high class".

.

Akhirnya Taehyung tiba di perpustakaan itu. Taehyung langsung mulai mencari buku di lorong favoritnya. Lorong itu berisi buku-buku novel. Setelah beberapa menit mencari buku disana, Taehyung belum juga menemukan buku yang menarik untuk di bacanya. Mungkin karena Taehyung sudah membaca semua buku di lorong itu. Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil melihat buku-buku lain. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, kini dia sudah berada di sudut perpustakaan dimana buku anak-anak berada. Tempat itu sangat sepi. Sepertinya anak-anak jaman sekarang lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan gadget nya dari pada membaca buku.

.

Saat Taehyung hendak pergi dari daerah buku anak-anak itu, Taehyung melihat seorang namja berambut hitam yang sedang berusaha menggapai buku yang terletak di rak paling atas. Namja itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis saat berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu. Tapi namja itu bukan seorang anak-anak. Namja bergigi kelinci itu terlihat lebih muda dari Taehyung beberapa tahun dan tidak sewajarnya seorang namja yang berumur tidak jauh dari Taehyung membaca buku anak-anak. Tapi karena kasian, Taehyung langsung mengambil buku itu dengan mudah dan memberikannya kepada namja itu. "Ini, hmm... kau sangat manis, siapa namamu?" Tanya Taehyung kepada namja itu. Tetapi entah apa salah Taehyung, namja manis itu malah ketakutan dan mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Namja ini benar-benar ketakutan!

.

Taehyung pun kembali mendekati namja manis itu. Tetapi namja itu mempercepat langkah mundurnya sampai dia terpentok oleh rak di sudut perpustakaan itu. Dan akhirnya melarikan diri dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Taehyung hanya melihat namja itu bingung. Dan kemudian mengalihkan pendangannya pada buku yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Judul buku itu adalah "Poor little piggy". Taehyung pun membacanya. Ternyata cerita itu menceritakan sebuah anak babi yang cacat karena hanya memiliki 3 kaki sehingga di jauhi anak babi lainnya sampai anak babi yang cacat itu mati karena tak ada satu pun anak babi yang mau menolongnya. Cerita macam apa itu=_= "Mengapa buku yang sama sekali tidak memiki pesan moral seperti ini di terbitkan?" pikir Taehyung.

.

Taehyung pun membuka halaman paling belakang buku itu untuk melihat seberapa banyak orang yang mau membaca buku yang jelek ini. Dan Taehyung melihat banyak sekali nama yang tercantum disana. Tetapi semuanya sama, yaitu **Jeon Jungkook**.

**.**

**.**

**_Death Note_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Ngomong-ngomong, Apa kau kenal namja yang sedang membaca buku disana itu?"_**

**_"Tentu saja! Dulu dia adalah adik kelasku. Namja itu sangat aneh, Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berinteraksi dengan siapapun sebelumnya"_**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai yuhuu~ Karena miu penulis FF baru disini, kenalan yuk! ^^<p>

Mian kl FF ini gaje ;( Menurut kalian mending di delete aja atau lanjutin? _-_

Yang udh baja wajib review dong! Miu lanjut kl review lbh dr 10 yups! (gamungkin-_-) Ok BHAY! hihi ^^


End file.
